


Fifteen

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Link, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Rhett and Link celebrate the completion of season 15 of GMM in the way they do best.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @fanbabble on Tumblr for suggesting the topic of this fic; "I think you've had enough wine." What was supposed to be a short ficlet turned into this. It's a common occurrence with me apparently. 
> 
> For more ficlets and Rhinky goodness, find me at @santa-monica-yacht-club on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

With a hiccup and a few over-exaggerated grunts, Link gracelessly pulled himself to his feet from the couch he shared with Rhett.

“Where do you think you’re going, Tiger?” Rhett asked sweetly, reaching out and taking hold of Link’s hand. He knew the man was a danger to himself enough when sober. God knows what he’d do to himself in this state if left unsupervised.

“More wine.” Link slurred, his half-opened eyes twinkling as he shot a massive lop-sided grin back at his husband. He attempted to tug Rhett’s arm towards the kitchen but nearly toppled himself over in the process. Rhett giggled and reached his other hand to steady Link by his hip, guiding him back to the couch.

“I think you’ve had enough wine, honey.” Rhett said, pulling Link back towards his lap. Link flopped down in a heap, his side pressed up against Rhett’s front. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and squeezed him close, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s temple. Link attempted to pout, but was unsuccessful due to the alcohol-induced grin he had constantly plastered to his face.

“Y’don’t wanna celebrate with me?” Link drawled, his breath heavy with the aroma of wine as he twisted to face Rhett.

Completing yet another season of GMM was surely cause for celebration. But after finishing their second bottle of wine, 80% of that being Link’s doing, it started to seem excessive for two men in their 40′s who don’t drink very often.

“I think you’ve done enough celebrating for the both of us.” Rhett giggled, gently knocking the empty bottles of wine that sat on the coffee table in front of them with his foot.

“M’not done though.” Link whined, nuzzling his face into Rhett’s neck, planting a few kisses. Rhett hummed softly at the sensation.

“I’m not letting you have any more, baby. You’re going to hate me tomorrow morning if I do.” Rhett said, bringing a hand up to Link’s chin and tilting his head up for a soft kiss. Link broke the kiss and shook his head.

“Not talkin’ bout that. Diff’rent kinda celebrating.” Link said, his voice dropping low, a sultriness peeking through the uncoordinated cadence of his voice. He leaned his head back down, planting wet kisses to Rhett’s neck and collarbone. Rhett’s fingers dug softly into Link’s skin. He didn’t need much persuading.

Rhett cradled Link into his arms and hoisted them both off of the couch and headed for their bedroom, Link giggling, kissing and nibbling at Rhett the whole way. Link let out a little ‘oof’ as he was plopped onto the bed. Rhett laid over him, diving into a deep kiss, both of them hurriedly trying to remove any layers that separated them.

When they were finally free from their fabric confines, Link stretched out, laying his hands over his head, wiggling his hips in anticipation. Rhett sat up onto his knees, his hands caressing down Link’s chest and sides, coming to rest at his hips. His thumbs massaged the protruding hipbones softly.

“You sure you’re okay? That you wanna do this?” Rhett asked sincerely, knowing the alcohol may be impairing Link’s judgment. They've been together since they were teenagers, but he figured it never hurt to be sure. Link’s expression softened as he looked into Rhett’s eyes.

“I’m drunk, but not drunk enough to forget that you’re Rhett McLaughlin, the love of m’damn life. And I'd be crazy if I ever said no to this.” Link said, his hands finding their way to Rhett’s, their fingers interlacing. Rhett’s heart swelled as he looked down into his lover’s eyes. While the sentiment lingered, the moment didn’t last long as Link’s hand snaked it’s way to Rhett’s arousal, his fingers lightly brushing the underside. The mischievous grin came back to Link’s face.

“Now’re you gonna fuck me into this mattress or what?”

With a growl Rhett crashed back down onto Link, capturing his lower lip between his teeth, his hand raking over his skin. They explored feverishly, nails digging, teeth nibbling, hands caressing and squeezing. Link whined as Rhett circled a thumb over his nipple, bringing his hands up to grasp fists of Rhett’s dirty blonde curls, guiding his head towards the side of his neck. Link's lips brushed against Rhett's ear as he let out a whispered moan. 

"I want you to fuckin' tear me apart."

Rhett took the cue and latched his teeth where Link’s neck and shoulder meet, drawing a gasp out of the smaller man and causing his hips to buck up forcefully. Rhett gripped Link's hip, hard enough to leave marks that he will admire and lavish later, and rutted himself down onto Link, their cocks sliding against each other, precum wetting the skin on their stomachs. Link thrusted, whimpered and writhed below Rhett, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Rhett's thighs, drawing him closer and tighter to himself. 

"God, just fuck me Rhett, please." Link begged, desperately grinding himself onto Rhett above him, his breath coming in jagged gasps and soft moans. Rhett blindly reached into their nightstand, procuring a small bottle of lube. He didn't care if he made a mess as he hurriedly squeezed a liberal amount into his hand, bringing his wetted fingers between them and stroking his cock. He made sure he was fully slicked as Link wasn't going to be patient, and he wanted to minimize any future discomfort for him. 

Rhett propped himself up on one arm as he gripped the base of his cock with his other hand, lining himself up against Link's entrance, circling around it, slicking the sensitive skin. He stared intensely down at Link, wanting to drink in the expression he was about to coax out of him. 

"Deep breath, baby."

With a low grunt and a slow, steady thrust, Rhett sheathed himself completely inside, a drawn-out shout fading to a moan spilling out of Link as he gripped hard onto Rhett's upper arms, his face moving quickly from pain into a lusty daze. Rhett stilled, giving Link's body a moment to adjust to the large intrusion, placing his hands on the bed above the man's shoulders. He looked into Link's eyes, searching for the unspoken 'go ahead'. Link whimpered, trying his best to thrust himself onto Rhett's cock. That was all the signal Rhett needed. 

Rhett withdrew his hips, nearly pulling out completely before slamming back down, flesh meeting flesh in a satisfying smack as Link yelped, whimpering profanities and pleas as his arms and legs scrambled to hold onto Rhett as tight as he could. Rhett wasted no time in picking a speed, fast and powerful without being chaotic, words spilling out of him between gasps and deep moans. 

"Look at you, taking my cock like a perfect little slut. God, Link, you feel so fucking good. Who do you belong to?"

Link's moans were high and constant, his nails embedding themselves into Rhett's skin, his hips bucking in an attempt to drive Rhett impossibly deeper.

"Yours. All yours" Link choked out, barely able to suck in enough air to sustain himself through his cries of pleasure. 

"What's my name. Who fuckin' owns you." Rhett demanded, his thrusts becoming rougher, his voice dropping to a gravelly, deep, possessive tone. He raked a hand through Link's hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging back so Link was forced to look into his eyes. 

"Fuck, Rhett!" Link shouted, his astonishingly blue eyes boring their gaze deep into Rhett's, pleading for all he had to give. His exhales became a chant of whimpered "Rhett, Rhett, Rhett."

"Good. Don't you ever forget that. God, my name sounds so good outta you when I'm fuckin' your brains out."

Rhett mercilessly plunged his cock into Link, his pace quickening as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link's cock, stroking fast, pulling a desperate whine out of him. 

"Cum for me, baby. Show me how much you love when Daddy treats you right."

With a strangled cry, Link came hard, thick ropes of cum covering his and Rhett's chest as he arched, shuddered and squirmed, sucking in air desperately through his teeth. Link tightened like a vice around Rhett's cock, surging him over the edge as well. Rhett spilled his cum into Link, shoving it deep within him with a few more strong thrusts, their lips meeting in a clumsy kiss as they both whined and moaned through their orgasms, their bodies writhing together, slippery with sweat and Link's come. 

With a heaving sigh, Rhett collapsed down onto the bed beside Link. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder, gently turning him on his side and coaxing him to lay his head on his chest. The mess between them could wait; Rhett wanted to be sure Link came down from this nicely. Link curled himself into Rhett, his arm snaking around his chest, pulling himself close with what little strength he had left. Link sighed, still catching his breath, placing soft kisses on Rhett's chest. 

"You're amazing, baby. God, I love you. You did so good." Rhett said softly, giving Link's upper body a gentle squeeze while bringing a hand up to his now wild brunette locks, gently stroking though them. Link smiled, his thumb brushing softly against Rhett's skin in silent agreement. They laid there for a good while, peppering small kisses and whispered praises on each other, until Rhett noticed Link's breath slowing, his head becoming heavy against his chest. He kissed the top of Link's head, his lips lingering, taking in the scent of the love of his life, his eyelids becoming heavy as well. 

"Congratulations, baby. We did good."


End file.
